just a game
by bibi 13ca
Summary: Another Damon and Elena one-shots collection that pushes them into different intimate moments. Rated M for a reason... Very OOC Elena!
1. Chapter 1

**N: **_So, I know this is not the most original idea, but hopefully you'll see where I'm going with it. This is going to be another collection of one shots about Damon and Elena (like, duh!) that will 'force' them into some intimate moments…_

_So, we have Elena, Caroline, Rose (yeah, I know she's dead, but I couldn't let Damon by himself like a lost puppy, I don't really like the 'lost puppy' act he has going on lately, is doesn't suit him) Damon, Stefan and Tyler (why him? Because he doesn't know about the hole Damon-Katherine-Stefan fiasco) there are playing 'spin the bottle'… ENJOY! _

**Take it off!**

Caroline spinned the bottle and the object stopped between Damon and Tyler. The bottom pointing at Tyler and the top was pointing at Damon**.**

Tyler smiled at Caroline, and then he looked at Damon. "I dare you to…" he thought for a minute, "… I dare you to take off Elena's bra, without taking off her top or touch her in any inappropriate way!" Tyler said and winked at Caroline. "Stefan, I hope you don't mind, I just thought he'll have it way to easy with Rose and him and Caroline have history so…you get it, you cool?" he asked.

"It's ok" Stefan said and smiled weakly.

Elena looked at Damon, their eyes looked and the rest of their entourage disappeared. She got up and moved in Damon's direction, stopping just a few steps in front of him. He got behind her a placed his hands on her shoulders. "Stay still!" he whispered to her. Elena bit her lip, feeling her heartbeat rise.

Damon moved his hand up and down her back and she felt that clasp of her bra coming undone. 'Damn, he's good!' Elena said to herself, knowing that this particular bra was a pain; even she had troubles with it. She remembered Stefan almost ripped it off a few days ago because he couldn't open it. Maybe Damon could teach his little brother a thing or two…

He pushed her hair on the side, slowly, revealing her back. Elena's breath stopped for a seconds at the touch of his fingers. There was this particular sensitive spot she had on the back of her neck that Damon seemed to be aware of somehow.

Damon was glad her t-shirt wasn't too tight, so he'll be able to move. He heard her breath stop when he touched her. He could take off her bra in less than three seconds, but he decided to take advantage of the situation, especially since she was responding to his every touch.

Elena felt his hand slide underneath her t-shirt, on her shoulder, slowly pushing down the strap of her bra. Without removing his hand from underneath her t-shirt, he moved his hand to her other shoulder, leaving a hot line behind, on Elena's skin.

'God, she's so soft!' he thought as he was moving his hand to her other shoulder. He pushed down her strap just like he did before, then he removed his hand.

Elena looked at Stefan with an apologetic look on her face. She knew he could smell her getting all wet from his brother's touch and she knew he could hear her heart beat like a drum in her chest and her oscillating breath.

Damon caught her strap between his pointing finger and his middle one, slowly pulling it down on her arm. He knew she was all worked up from his touches, he could smell it on her. He knew just how and where to touch to make it count, he knew how soft or hard to press, to make her body respond.

Caroline and Tyler were watching them, captivated by the eroticism of the scene taking place in front of them. Caroline was sure she would've blushed if she wouldn't have been a vampire.

"Put your hands up!" Damon whispered in her ear. She did as told and she felt her bra move under her t-shirt.

Damon placed his hands under her arms, Elena held her breath once he started letting his hands fall on her curves, and she started breathing again once his hands stopped on her waist. "Now put them down!" he said, lightly touching her arms. He caught the edge of her t-shirt and raised it just above her bellybutton. "Don't worry, I'm not taking it off!" Damon said and Tyler nodded. Damon grabbed one side of her bra with his fingers and slowly pulled it towards him…

Elena moaned under her breath as she felt her bra move over her breasts.

Stefan looked away, then at Rose and she gave him a weak smile.

"There you go" Damon said, handing Elena her bra.

Elena blushed when she noticed that her hard erect nipples were showing through the thick material of her shirt. She immediately crossed her arms over her chest protectively. "I'm going to…go…put this back on" she said and practically ran towards the bathroom.

"That was hot!" Tyler commented, giving Damon a 'good job' look.

Elena closed the bathroom door, leaning against it, trying to catch her breath. She couldn't believe she almost had a fucking orgasm just from his touch! Her body was tickling and burning everywhere. She closed her eyes, reliving those moments again…she could feel his hands on her skin again; she could hear his whispers in her ear. She imagined his fingers going lower and lower…she suspected they could do miracles on her body and now she knew they can. She moaned and bit her lip in release, grabbing the edge of the sink for support, her body shivered and her lips murmured his name…

'That's it Elena, enough day-dreaming for you, no more fire and fireworks; back to your boyfriend and your average passion!' Did she just call her boyfriend and their relationship average? She must forget these feelings….but she was sure her body wouldn't let her…

**N: **_So, what do you guys think? Should I continue this, do you like it? Please review and let me know! _


	2. Chapter 2

**N:**_I see you guys like the idea, so I decided to keep going, here is the second one, enjoy!_

_Thank you for R&R!_

**A kiss…**

"My turn, my turn" Elena said, taking the bottle in her hands. She turned it a few times and then let it spin in the middle of the circle. The object stopped between her and Tyler.

"So, what's your dare? Do you want me to strip…drink five shots of tequila one after another?" Elena asked. She was feeling kind of tipsy and she was ready for no matter what Tyler had in mind, or she thought she was… She looked around noticing that in fact, they were all kind of tipsy. Well, after 3 bottles of tequila and one bottle of whisky, she wasn't surprised.

Tyler took a good look at each member of their small circle, his eyes stopping on Damon.

"Elena, I dare you…to kiss Damon!" he said smiling "Oh and a real kiss, with tongue and everything…" he added, winking at Caroline, proud of his brilliant idea.

Elena looked at Damon, then at Stefan, like she was seeking for his permission. Stefan nodded slightly and Elena stood up. She couldn't believe she was about to do this. Hear heart started beating faster at the realization of what was about to happen.

Damon looked at Elena and saw her look at Stefan. Her brother was in fact stupid enough to give her permission to kiss him. Well, if that was the case, he will make sure Elena will know what a real kiss feels like; this was in fact his area of expertise. He saw her stand up and he did the same. He could hear her heartbeat…she was nervous, good, he'll take advantage of that.

She was watching Damon walk towards…she felt like a 14 years old virgin that doesn't know what to do with herself. Damon wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her closer. Once she was close enough, he stuck his other hand in her hair. She looked in his eyes and for a moment, she got lost in them, they were so impossible blue…

He pulled her so close, that he could feel her warm breath on his chin…and it felt good. She was staring at him, with those puppy eyes of hers that were driving him crazy…those eyes were capable of melting his stoned heart. He started approaching her slowly…

She closed her eyes and stopped thinking, allowing her instinct to take over. She took a deep breath and licked her lips in anticipation. 'Now would be the good time to back down' she told herself, but before she had time to think about the idea, she felt his hand on her face…caressing her jaw line with his pointing finger. His fingers were cold, but surprisingly, her body was warming up instead of cooling off. Just when she got used with his touch, she felt his lips on hers…his soft touch sending an electric shock through her entire body. He passed the tip of his tongue up and down on her bottom lip a few times, then he took her lip in his mouth and sucked on it, biting it lightly as he released it. He played the same game with her upper lip, and then he stuck his tongue between her lip and her teeth, pulling it out as fast as it got in, letting her wanting more. She shut her mouth, thinking that this was it and it's all over…but then she felt his tongue in the corner of her mouth and her mouth opened, inviting him in. finally his mouth captured hers in the most possessive way possible, his tongue thrusting inside like he owned it.

Instinctively Elena wrapped her hands around his neck, pulling him closer. His hand slipped on her back, pressing her against him. He captured the tip of her tongue and sucked it, then he curled his own tongue around it and she moaned in his mouth.

Elena was grateful that Damon was holding her, because she was sure that if he would let go, she will fall. She tangled her fingers in his hair and bit his lip, than she passed her tongue over it like she was apologizing.

Stefan heard Elena's soft moan and felt the jealousy take over. There was no doubt that Elena was enjoying it… he could feel her desire…he could see it. He could see his small fingers tangled in his hair, pulling him closer; kissing him like her life was depending on it.

Rose was looking at Damon with a sad look on her face…she knew he would never kiss her like that. He wasn't just kissing Elena; he was making sweet, sweet love to her mouth. That gorgeous man will never be hers, he will never love her, his heart belonged to the girl that was now in his arms…

It was Elena who broke the kiss, for pure need of oxygen. She smoothly touched her lips with the tips of her fingers, they were burning… She looked at Damon, but the desire in his eyes scared her, so she looked away. She took a few deep breaths, and then she turned around and practically ran besides Stefan. In a quick move, she pulled him towards her in a rough kiss. It was like eating hot-dogs after you've tasted French cuisine…no fire, no spark, no passion that consumes you… The worst part was that she didn't even noticed that something was missing from Stefan's kisses, not until…until she kissed Damon… 'Why did I agree with that anyway? What's wrong with me?' she asked herself. She pulled back and involuntary looked at Damon…and she knew that he knew…nothing will be the same again…

**N: **_So, that was harder than I thought…how did I do?_

_PS: if you have a personal dare for Damon or for Elena, please, please let me know and I promise I'll do my best to make a story out of it! _


	3. Chapter 3

**N: **_First I want to thank you for all your reviews, thank you!_

_This is dedicated to __**Boli **__since it's her dare…I hope you won't be disappointed, enjoy!_

_Now for msgirlie93 and Nueviolet, don't you guys worry, you'll have your dares too, I promise, just give me a couple of days._

**I'm not a chicken**

I choked on my drink when Tyler said his dare, I mean, seriously, how far would I go…did he really expect me to give Damon a hand job? I could just refuse and step out of the game, since those were the rules: you refuse a dare, you step out of the game and you're pronounced a chicken. Elena Gilbert was _not_ a chicken, no, no, no…It's just a hand job, no big deal, right? So, to dare or not to dare, that was the question.

I looked at Damon and he smiled at me, a real smile, not his usual smirk. I wasn't really expecting an honest smile from him, not in this situation anyway. I was expecting a smart-ass comment and a suggestive look… I couldn't help but smile back and I nervously brushed a strand of hair behind my ear.

"I'll do it" I said, my voice sounded sure and determinate…but I wasn't…I was nervous as hell, I had restless butterflies in my belly and my knees felt like they were melting. "Does it have to be here, or can I do it in private?" I asked, even though I knew the answer to that question.

"No, can't do, it has to be here, with witnesses" Tyler answered.

I got up from me seat, mumbled an 'I'm sorry' to Stefan and made my way towards Damon. He stood up and now we were face to face. "Do you mind?" I asked, pointing at his belt. Knowing I wanted him to open it for me, he moved his hand, but before he got the chance to even touch it, Tyler stopped him.

"Hey, what are you doing? She's the one with the dare, she has to do it, you just stay and enjoy!" he said.

Damon looked at me with an expression that said 'sorry, but I'm not sorry' I could tell that he liked the idea.

I liked my lips nervously and took a deep breath. I imagined that everything and everyone around disappeared and it was just the two of us. I grabbed his belt…I was so nervous, my palm were all sweaty and I had to try a few times before I actually opened it. I unzipped his pants slowly and along with the sound, I felt chills going down my spine. As I got to the end of the zipper, my finger touched his erection and I held my breath…he was so fucking hard!

I pulled down his pants along with his boxers and from reflex my eyes slid for his face to his package. My eyes practically popped out of my head and my excitement was probably all over my face…but I couldn't help it. It was huge…and hard…and perfect. I mean. Seriously, I never paid much attention to it, and I never thought I would say this, but it was beautiful…

Without any difficulty or restrain, my right hand made its way towards him. My fingers curled around his dick and a soft moan escaped my lips. It was bigger than Stefan's, much bigger…I couldn't help but wonder how would it feel inside me…Suddenly, my pulse wasn't at my neck anymore, it was between my legs and I could feel myself getting wet. I blushed slightly…

**Damon's POV**

Her eyes were traveling all over my body and I could see the appreciation in them as she stopped in the middle. I was never the insecure guy, I knew what I'm capable of, but it felt pretty good seeing her eyes pop out of her head and hear her soft moan.

Her hand started moving towards me, slowly. When I felt her small, warm, sweaty fingers wrapped around my dick, my breath stopped. I could smell her arousal and that made my even harder, if that's even possible… I couldn't stop but wonder how it would feel to be inside her right now…

**Elena's POV**

I started moving my hand up and down his fully erect member, in slow-motion. Believe what you want but that was actually the first time in my life when, performing a hand job made me moan…I was enjoying it more that I should've…

I saw him close his eyes and I did the same. My mind was now forming an image in my head, where I was completely naked underneath him and he was moving inside me…it felt so damn gooood, my body shivered… I moaned again and my grip got tighter, making him growl.

My hand was now moving faster, but somehow not fast enough. I stopped, took my hand to my mouth and liked it…once…twice…when I felt it was wet enough, I wrapped it around his dick again, stocking him, the way I soooo wanted him to fuck me right now.

"Oh…God!" he cried and the tone of his voice made me want to rip off his shirt, push him on the floor and jump him. Why did he have to be so fucking perfect? I wanted to touch him everywhere…to kiss him everywhere…to taste him, to see if he tasted as good as he looked…

I felt the tip of his erection getting harder and I knew he was close. I was now somewhere in agony…pleasure and pain in the same time. I wanted him so bad and the fact that I couldn't have him was driving me crazy…then again, I had a part of him, it was there, in my hand, might as well make the best of it.

His moans were getting louder, bringing me closer and closer to my own release. When I felt his hand over mine, making me go faster, I lost it. I bit my lip and let my head fall backwards, murmuring his name. I guess that's what pushed him over the edge, because before I had the time to recover, I felt a warm liquid purring over my fingers. My name never sounded more beautiful as now, coming from his mouth…it sounded like a prayer…

I opened my eyes, blinking a few times; I took a few deep breaths, trying to recover from what just happened. I looked around and saw 4 pairs of shocked eyes staring back…

**N: **_Hope you guys liked it, review and tell me, please! Also you are more than welcome to leave a dare, it might take me a few days but I promise I'll make it happen! _


	4. Chapter 4

**N: **_This one is specially dedicated to BadBoysAreBest since this is her dare, here you go honey, hope it's not a disappointment…enjoy!_

_Now, about the 'lap dance' dare, I bought a ticket to go see some this Saturday and you'll have the story Monday, the 'haunted house' dare is almost ready it will probably be posted Friday. _

**Imagine!**

"What do you mean sex in a conversation?" Elena asked.

"Well, you imagine you have sex and you say what happens and I do the same…" Damon answered.

"Oh…I think I get it."

"Good, ladies first!"

"No, no, I insist. Since I'm new at this game, you can start and I'll see what you do and I'll do the same."

"Fine, I'll take the lead then…" everybody started watching him carefully, waiting for him to start. His eyes got stuck on Elena and everybody around them just disappeared.

"_She slammed the door and started walking towards me. I could read the anger in her eyes…they were fuming. She was yelling at me, something about not letting her make her own choices, I wasn't really listening, I was too preoccupied watching her chest go up and down in a chaotic rhythm. She got in front of me and hit my chest with her small fists…I grabbed her hands and pushed her against the wall. She looked so damn sexy when she was pissed, making it so hand to stay away. Before I got to think about what I was doing, my mouth crushed hers…"_

By now Elena got the idea of what she needed to do, she needed to talk, sex with Damon…

"_His unexpected reaction had me in shock for a second. I felt the tip of his tongue pushing between my lips, trying to crack them open…and it happened…I opened my mouth, allowing his tongue to get inside. Immediately the kiss became deep and passionate and I felt my anger transform in desire. My own tongue was now dancing around his… I felt his gasp lighten around my waists until he finally let go. Instead of using my free hands to push him away, I wrapped them around his neck and pulled him closer…"_

"_My tongue was now going in and out of her mouth, tasting her and weak sounds were getting out of her throat. Soon kissing wasn't enough, so I grabbed the edge of her t-shirt and pulled it over her head. I started my way from the back of her ear, stopping to play with her earlobe just a few seconds, and then I continued down her neck. Once I got to her pulls point, I felt my fangs extend…I lightly passed them on her skin, without biting her and she let out a soft moan. Meanwhile, I took my hand to her back, and taking advantage of her lack of concentration, I unclipped her bra, letting it fall on the floor… I moved my fingers from her collarbones, to her chest, slowly letting them slide between her breasts…to her abs, then back again, to her shoulders…down on her arm, then on her waist, where I curled my arm around her, pulling her closer…"_

"_His fingers were barely touching and more like teasing me, making my body shiver from his every touch. I felt in disadvantage so I started unbuttoning his shirt. I pushed it over his shoulders and my hands begun walking all over his perfectly sculpted chest. He growled and took a step back. I thought he'd just stop, but he didn't. He lowered his head to one of my breast…his tongue going up and down my nipple, making it harden more than it already was, then he took it in his mouth and sucked on it…I cried out his name and my fingers got tangled in his hair. His hand was caressing my other breast…he took the nipple between his thumb and his index finger and turned it slightly. He kneed in front of me, kissing his way down, unzipping my pants in the same time. He pulled them off and I stepped out of them. A second after I felt his tongue on my hot, wet core…I let my head rest against the wall, moving it from right to felt as he was using the tip of his tongue to draw circles on my clit. I bit my lip, to stop myself from screaming in pure pleasure when he slipped two fingers inside. I pushed my hips forward and…"_

"_And my movements got faster and faster and her breath got heavier. She was so tight and wet, making me harder then I already was. Her muscles tightened around my fingers and her whole body started shaking in release. I removed my fingers and kissed my way up all the way to her mouth. She kissed me hard, rough, biting my bottom lip until she tasted the blood on them, then she sucked on it. I was holding her tight, pressing her chest against mine, caressing the edge of her breasts as she was…"_

"_I was kissing his jaw line…my fingers getting rid of his belt. I unzipped his jeans and stuck my hand inside. I wasn't surprised to notice he wasn't wearing any underwear. I curled my fingers around his hard erection, slowly moving my hand up and down. I pressed my lips against his ear and whispered to him that I need him inside, and pronto…deep, deep inside me…and he…"_

"_I picked her in my arms and placed her on the bed. Using my vampire speed, I took off my pants and in a second I was beside her. I placed myself above her, my hands on each side of her head, letting just the tip of my dick slide inside her, then I pulled back. `I started kissing her the soft flash of her neck, lightly sucking on it. I asked her if she was ready and she nodded, so in slow-motion, I trusted inside her, deeper and deeper, until I was all the way in. She…"_

"_I pushed my hips forwarded and wrapped my legs around his waist. Once he started moving, I screamed in a mix of pain in pleasure…he put his hands under my ass and lift me just a few inches. Now he was hitting my G spot with every move, making my head spin…I was holding on to him like my life depended on it as I was repeating his name over and over again. I stuck my nails in the flesh of his shoulders and he…"_

"_I slid my hand between us and started rubbing her clit with my thumb…she begged me to move faster, and I did…she begged me not to stop, and I didn't. Her orgasm pushed me over the edge as well…I buried my head in her hair, inhaling her scent as I came to my own realize…The end!" _Damon announced.

Tyler started whistling and applauding and that's what brought Elena back to reality. She just now realized that her hands were squeezing the material of the thick blouse in her lap so tight that her fingers were now white… she really hoped that nobody will ever know that talking sex with Damon brought her to a real orgasm…

**N: **_So, what do you think? Review and let me know, good or bad, I'm a big girl, I can take it! Don't forget to let your own personal dare! _


	5. Chapter 5

**N: **_This one is dedicated to Nueviolet, hope you like it, hon!_

**Trapped in the dark**

This house is creepy; every step I take is followed by a weird squeak.

"Remind me again why did I accept this dare?" I asked.

"So you won't have to strip…a shame, yeah, I know. What were you thinking?"

Hhhmm, let's see: stay in my underwear besides Damon, watching him, watch me with those blue lasers of his or be trapped in a 'haunted house' with him for two hours? At least I was fully dressed…

It was so dark; I couldn't even see where I was going. I was slowly advancing, beside the wall, when I hit something. I jumped backwards and instinctively grabbed Damon's hand.

"Oh, come on; don't tell me you're afraid of an old dusty statue…you're boyfriend's a vampire for Christ sake!" he said and I could almost hear him roll his eyes.

"Yes, I know that, but there's a difference…"

"And what's that?"

"Well, at least I know that my boyfriend doesn't want to kill me or hurt me."

"See, there's where you're wrong. He does want to hurt you; the insane killing instinct is there…it's always there. Plus, you and I both know that he has problems when it comes to blood. So, I hate to break it to you, but it does want to kill you…to hunt you…he just fights it."

I turned to face him, raising an eyebrow at him.

"How about you…do you want to kill me…to hurt me…to hunt me…?"

"Elena, I never, _never_ wanted to kill you, and I will never hurt you. I do, whatsoever, want to hunt you; it's a matter of instinct. I hear your heart beat; I smell your perfume…so I want to, but not to feed on you… I just want to slowly move the tip of my tongue on the soft skin of your neck, until I get to that sensitive spot where your pulse is, then I'll let my fangs extend and penetrate your skin…I just want to taste you…"

I swallowed hard, looking away from him.

"And what's stopping you?" I asked in a weak voice.

"I…I want you to want me to… which we both know it's not going to happen. Now, let's go look for some candles, they should be in the kitchen. After all, it's a shame to be stuck somewhere with Damon Salvatore and not be able to see him, right?"

I supposed his question was rhetorical, so I didn't answered it. Instead, my hand squeezed his slightly, letting him know I don't want him to let go and he didn't.

"It's just a creepy old house, and anyway, I won't let anything happen to you."

"I know that…" I said sure of myself.

We made our way to the kitchen. Damon placed me on a chair and told me to stay there while is looking for the candles.

I stood there patiently for about two and a half minutes, and then I got up. I just thought that two persons looking for it will be faster the one. Before I had the chance to get somewhere, I walked right into him.

"I told you to stay there…"

"I know, I couldn't, I thought that if I help you look for the candles, we will find them faster."

Our bodies were touching everywhere, which made me nervous.

"There is definitely something between us and kitchens…" he said.

My heart was beating like a drum…I wanted to run, to go far away from him, so I'll be safe, but for some reason I couldn't move. Instinctively I took my head to my chest and curled me fingers around the small locker, holding it tight.

"I'm not compelling you…what's happening here, this thing between us, it's called sexual chemistry."

"Damon…"

"Oh, please don't tell me I'm imagining things, don't tell me I'm imagining your heart beat faster when I'm around you or the way your body shivers when I touch you…" saying that, he started drawing an invisible line, from my jaw line, to my neck, to my collarbones…and my body shivered as he knew it will… He got closer and now his cheek was touching mine.

"Damon, please…you can't do this to me…"

"Do what; what am I doing to you, Elena?"

He was speaking close to my ear and I could feel his lips on my skin, sending chills down my spine.

"You…you make me nervous…and confused."

"That's because you feel something for me and it scares the hell out of you."

Elena bit her bottom lip when she felt Damon's hand curl up around her waist and slide underneath het t-shirt.

"God…Damon, please…you can't!"

"You want me to stop?" he asked.

"Yes" she whispered.

"Maybe you should tell your body that too!"

Elena suddenly became very conscious about her erect nipples pocking Damon's chest, her fingers squeezing the material of his shirt on each side of his middle and her uneven breath.

"I can't do this Damon…"

"Oh, come on Elena, let me show you that whatever my brother's doing to you, I can do better!"

She raised her head a little; looking at him…her mouth was slowly approaching his… "I shouldn't…" she whispered.

"Just a kiss, Elena, no one will ever know about it."

'He's playing the devil, where's the angel? Where is the other guy on her shoulder that will tell her to run far away while she's still capable of it?' she asked herself. Her lips were now so close that she could feel his…an electric shock passed through her body at the almost touch.

"This is wrong…so wrong…" she said against his lips.

"But it feels right."

She got a bit closer, now his bottom lip was between hers. He finally slanted his head and captured her lips, he passed her tongue over hers and she was unable to stop them crack open. His tongue slide inside in slow-motion, founding hers and going in circles around it. Her hands made their way around his neck, pulling him closer. He growled and his hand slipped on her ass, pushing her hips against his hand erection. She moaned in his mouth and as soon as the sound of her own voice got to her ears, she pushed him away, gasping for air. Just a minute later, Caroline, Stefan, Tyler and Rose made their inside.

"You're time is up, you guys are free to leave" Caroline announced.

**N: **_There you go, if you would've wanted something else, just tell me, just be more specific! Hope you guys enjoyed it, please review and tell me know! Don't forget to leave a dare, it might take me a while, but it will be done… _


	6. Chapter 6

**N: **_This one is dedicated to all of you that wanted Elena to return the favor from the 3th chapter…enjoy!_

_Thank you to Valerie (2serendipity) for her beta work on this!_

**Hands free**

"So I don't have the right to use my hands, hm? I guess my mouth will have to do then…" Damon said looking at Caroline.

"Well, yeah, that's the point," Caroline said, and then she turned towards Elena, "You have to strip down to your underwear!"

Elena gave the blond girl a long, cold stare before executing the task.

"Ok, now you lie on the couch and do nothing, just enjoy! You can touch him if you want…," Caroline explained.

'As if…' Elena thought. She would keep her hands as far away as possible. She couldn't, no, she wouldn't enjoy this.

Caroline waited for her to get in a comfortable position, before pressing the button on her cell phone. "Ready?" she asked Damon.

"I was born ready, Blondie."

"Fine, you have 15 minutes…starting…"

"I don't need 15 minutes" he interrupted her.

"…like I said, before you rudely interrupted me, you have 15 minutes, starting…now!" she said and pressed the button.

Damon lowered his head, until his lips almost…just _almost_ touched her ear.

"Relax Elena, I don't bite…" he whispered, and her body reacted by being just the opposite of 'relaxed'. Her reaction didn't pass unnoticed by Damon and she felt his smirk against her ear.

He placed a soft kiss on her cheek, then another one on her temple… brushing his lips against her skin, he went lower, kissing her jawline, her chin, …he pulled back an inch and licked his lips before continuing…stopping at the sensitive area where her neck met her shoulder.

Elena felt the tip of his tongue, wet and warm, teasing her, then going up again, connecting every kiss he left there, like he was following some kind of map.

Her breathing accelerated and her fingers curled around the blanket underneath her, squeezing the material. She couldn't believe how turned on she was. He was just kissing her for Christ sake…in the most sensual, intimate and erotic way she'd ever thought possible…but still…it was just kissing…

Just as she was thinking about it, she felt his tongue going up and down her collarbone with supernatural speed. He bit her slightly using his human teeth and Elena couldn't stop the soft moan coming from her throat.

Damon's tongue moved lower, in slow-motion…slipping between her beasts. She felt his fangs extend and her heart started beating faster.

Damon used his sharp canines to cut the material of her bra. He stopped and took a few seconds just to admire her perfect, round breasts. Her erect nipples caught his attention and the next thing Elena felt was his mouth closing around her left nipple. His tongue started going round and round…and so did Elena's head. She closed her eyes and bit her lips, so she wouldn't just scream. Her hands were now clawing into the cushions…her back arching and pushing her flesh deeper into his mouth. She wanted to stick her fingers in his dark, messy hair…but she'd said she wouldn't do that…it was just that she wanted it…so badly…

Damon moved from one breast to another, he licked it and then lightly blew over it…which made Elena curse under her breath, "Damn it, Damon…"

He finally left her chest and moved to her abs, leaving a wet trail behind. He kissed each side of her waist. When the tip of his tongue started going in and out of her bellybutton, Elena lost it. She just couldn't resist anymore… her hands found their way to his head and her sweaty fingers got tangled in his hair…pulling…pushing…even _she_ didn't know what she was doing anymore.

"Fuck…Damon…what the hell are you do…do…doing to me?" she asked between moans.

She was close, so close…and he knew that, he could feel it, smell it… He decided he wanted to tease her a little longer, so he pulled himself back up.

"Do you want me to continue?" he asked and she nodded, "Then tell me, tell me you don't want me to stop! Tell me what you want, tell me to finish what I started!"

"Please…Damon…don't make me say it!" she cried.

"Tell me where you want me to kiss you, Elena, tell me!" he whispered in her ear and she felt chills going up and down her spine. He was slowly…but surely driving her crazy. Stopping like that, just when he had another inch to go… She wanted him…no, needed him to continue doing those amazing things to her body. Every one of his touches was giving her butterflies in her stomach and birds in her head.

"I…I…want you to kiss me…here!" she said, moving her fingers on her shoulders. In a split second his mouth was replacing his fingers and she moaned in approval. "Now…I want you to kiss me…here" she said and her fingers slid over her breasts, then underneath them, his lips obediently following her hand. Her hand was going lower and lower until she got to the material of her panties, "here…I want you to kiss me here!" she said and Damon obeyed. He stuck his tongue under her panties, going from right to left.

"No, no, no, those have to stay on!" Caroline shouted.

Damon pulled back just to nod at her, and then he continued. He got even lower, kissing her right leg, biting lightly, and then he got to the other one and went all the way to her knee. With just one move, he traced an invisible line on his way back to her wet core and started sucking through the tick material. He was pushing his tongue against her clit.

"God…Damon…don't stop…don't you fucking stop!"

Damon was now roughly pressing his lips upon her center. Elena's back arched against the mattress…she was levitating…she couldn't believe she was _fucking_ levitating. She always thought that was movies bullshit to make people feel sorry for their unsatisfied sex lives. She pushed her hips forward and her body started shaking weakly…

She was far gone when Caroline's voice pulled her back to reality.

"So, did he succeed?" she asked.

"Wh…what…did he succeed with what?" Elena asked confused.

"Oh, come on now, you know what I'm talking about. Did he manage to pleasure you…to get you off…to give you an orgasm?"

Elena looked at Damon and their eyes locked for a few moments. He raised an eyebrow at her and she knew he was waiting for her answer…even though he already knew…

"Hmm…yeah…he did."

"If you had to give him a grade, on a scale from one to ten, it would be a…" Caroline stopped, letting her continue.

"Caroline…"

"What? I need to know, cause if he didn't do it right, he'll have to do a dare for everyone" the girl said and winked at Elena, "Soo, would you say a…seven…it can't be lower than that…just, the sounds you were making…"

"God, Caroline…it was a _ten_, ok? A fucking, perfect, amazing _ten_…"

**N: **_Many thanks to my baby who put up with all kinds of fantasies of mine! So, did you like it? Please do take a minute and leave a review, it means a lot to the author! _


	7. Chapter 7

**N**: _I'm soooooooo sorry you guys had to wait so long for this! Finally, this is the 'lap dance' from Elena to Damon._

_This is dedicated to all of you that wanted to read this. It was a pretty difficult shit to write for some odd reason, hope it turned out ok…enjoy!_

_Thank you Valerie (2serendipity) for helping me with this!_

**Lap dance**

Elena stood up and walked up to Caroline.

"So, he can't touch me, right?" she asked, praying Caroline would say 'no'.

"Nope, he's not allowed to touch you. Only if you want him to, and then you should tell him so," Tyler answered, and for some reason an electric shock passed through Elena's body at the mere thought of Damon touching her with those strong, cold hands while she would be dancing between his legs.

"I'm already giving him a damned lap dance; no touching is fair enough," she said, declining Tyler's suggestion for asking Damon to touch her.

"As you wish," he said.

"Can I put my t-shirt back on?" she asked and Tyler shook his head.

"No, no, no, you'll have to do it just the way you are. It's not my fault that you couldn't handle the game and you had to strip," Tyler said, looking at Damon for approval .

Elena had refused a dare and had been forced to take off three pieces of clothing. So she'd taken off her hair clip, her jacket and her t-shirt; there was just no way in hell she would've taken off her shorts. She wanted to refuse this dare too, but she was already half naked and dancing around Damon didn't sound _that_ bad.

Damon got up from the floor and took a seat on a chair that had been placed in the middle of the living room. His usual smirk appeared on his face and his eyes showed a naughty sparkle that Elena definitely considered bad news.

She slowly made her way towards him. She put one leg before the other and slowly started girating her hips, trying for a sexy rhythm.

"The song 'Bed' by J Holiday started playing on the stereo: even though she loved that song, she was barely paying any attention to it. She was more concentrated on the ridiculously sexy man in front of her.

She placed her hands on the chair's armrests and lowered her body; she stopped halfway and looked at him through half closed eyes. She took a moment to smile seductively and lick her lips, and then she continued her way down, until her head was at the same level as the bulge in his pants. She pushed her body into his and slowly moved back up again, her breasts brushing first his abs, then his chest…She nuzzled his neck, and found out that he smelled damned good. She brushed her lips over his ears, whispering, "You're going to regret making me do this, Salvatore…"

A shiver went through Damon's body at her words and it took all of his willpower not to pitch her on the floor and show her what he was capable of. On the other hand, he was mighty curious how she'd play this; he kind of liked it, having her all over him like that. He could tell she enjoyed touching him.

Elena stepped behind him and let her hand glide down his chest, going all the way down to his belt. She wriggled her fingertips just inside his pants and back out again, and Damon had to grind his teeth. Then her hand grabbed his hair and she returned to her place in front of him. She lifted her right foot onto the chair, right between his legs, and stood up. Her left leg she draped on Damon's shoulder, while ordering, "Give me your hands!" Damon obeyed. She grabbed his hands firmly and let her body fall backwards, her left leg finding its way back to the floor.

Damon looked at her legs flying next to his head and he was so mesmerized by the view, he almost dropped her. Her legs seemed to go on forever when watching them upside down as he did. Her ex-cheerleader abilities came in handy on this task.

As soon as both her feet reached the ground, she smiled proudly. The look on his face made it all worth it.

She turned her back on him now, inserting her hips between his legs. She started rolling them in slow circles at first, following the rhythm of the music, and then she moved her ass up and down his package, gratified to feel him growing harder with her every move. That was exactly what she wanted: to give him a raging hard-on… to punish him for making her do this… although at the same time she realized she was actually enjoying herself enormously.

It took her about ten seconds after that reflection to figure out that she was just as turned on as he was. Her body so close to his body was driving her crazy; she vaguely heard the words of the song _'I want it (I want it), you want it (you want it)'… _and how she wanted it. That certainly wasn't helping; it was just arousing her even more.

She let her head fall back on his shoulder and her hands on his legs. Her body was molded to his now: she could feel every muscle and every groove on his upper body, and it was simply perfection. She let her body slide against his, up and down, in slow-motion. Her aching core slid over his hard member and even through the material of both their pants she had the impression she could almost feel him inside her.

She felt a hunger inside her that she'd never experienced before. A hunger she hadn't even known existed. 'How is it possible to want someone so bad that not having him was physically hurting?' she asked herself.

Damon bit his lip to keep in a moan that was on the tip of his tongue, when he felt her firm, round butt stroking his pulsating dick. She was so fucking close, rubbing herself against him like that. Didn't she know she was driving him insane? He could feel every single curve of her body and he wanted nothing more than to rip her clothes off and make her his in every sense of the word.

He wanted to bury himself deep inside her sweet, wet pussy. He wanted to thrust inside her again and again, making her scream his name over and over. He wanted to make her come all over his hard cock. The fact the he was able to smell her arousal wasn't helping him at all. He should just lay her over that damned table and take her from behind, slapping that perfect ass of hers.

Elena turned back to face him: she spread her legs on each side of his hips, sitting in his lap and kept rocking against him. At the same time, she lightly brushed her fingertip over his cheek, his jaw line, his lips…she drew their outline and bit her bottom lip, hard. She wanted to kiss him so bad that her lips were burning with desire. She let her hand explore further, the crook of his neck, his chest; her hands stroked up and down and she let out a soft moan that turned him on more – if that was even possible.

"Can I please touch you?" he ground out.

"Nope, you just keep your hands to yourself and stay there, looking perfect!" she ordered and he growled at her.

"That's not fair; you're all over me…" he complained

"Well, that's the allure," she said, winking at him.

She lifted his t-shirt and caressed his perfect six pack, her fingers following the line of dark hair to where it disappeared inside his pants. She wanted so badly to stick her hand inside, following that line to the end…but she couldn't.

The song was finished and Damon let out a frustrated breath.

"You have _no_ idea how much I want you right now…" he whispered.

She grabbed his t-shirt and pulled herself up, "If it's any consolation, you're not the only one," she whispered back, right into his ear, her warm breath making him tremble again.

She hoped Stefan hadn't heard that. Afterwards she suspected that he had, but he never told her….

**N**: _This is it, hope it was worth the wait, at least a bit…review and let me know! _


End file.
